1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging box for packaging electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, upon entering the digital broadcasting age, various electronic apparatus have been proposed. For example, upon entering the digital broadcasting age represented by digital broadcasting of BS (Broadcasting Satellite) starting from 2000 A.D. and terrestrial digital broadcasting, a television receiver for receiving the broadcast, which is provided with a so-to-speak D-terminal for digital broadcasting has been on sale. The television receiver having the D-terminal is aimed at connection to a digital broadcasting receiving adaptor which is predicted to provide in and after 2000 A.D. and the D-terminal and the digital broadcasting receiving adaptor can be connected by a connecting cable for signal transmission. The connecting cable of this kind can connect the D-terminal and the digital broadcasting receiving adaptor in one touch motion such that a component video signal having high screen quality including, for example, a high vision screen quality or the like can be transmitted by a single piece of cable.
Conventionally, an AV (Audio Visual) cable such as the above-mentioned connecting cable states superiority and performance of material, structure or the like.
However, according to such a connecting cable of electronic apparatus, the superiority or the performance in material, structure or the like is not expressed as characteristic data known by a user at a glance and therefore, the user is not informed well of what of the connecting cable is superior.
Although according to a catalog or an instruction manual of the connecting cable, material and structure such as adoption of oxygen free copper having high purity and 24-karat gold plating and woven shield and the like are appealed, from the view point of what and how is superior by appealing of the material or the structure, there is no visual appeal, which is difficult to understand for the user.
Under such a situation, there is requested a connecting cable having high performance with inconsiderable connection loss. A connecting cable having sufficient performance in material and structure has already been commercialized. However, the connecting cable does not sufficiently appeal to the user.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging box of electronic apparatus capable of visually appealing resolving the above-described problem and the performance of packaged electronic apparatus to the user.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packaging box of electronic apparatus, wherein in a packaging box for packaging electronic apparatus, there is provided a characteristic diagram showing performance of the electronic apparatus to be packaged.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the packaging box for packaging the electronic apparatus is provided with the characteristic diagram showing the performance of the electronic apparatus to be packaged.
Thereby, the user can firmly grasp the performance of the packaged electronic apparatus by visually confirming the characteristic diagram provided at the packaging box.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided the packaging box of electronic apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the characteristic diagram is a characteristic graph and is provided at an outer face of the packaging box by printing.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided the packaging box of electronic apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the characteristic diagram is a characteristic graph and is provided at an outer face of the packaging box by pasting.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the packaging box of electronic apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the characteristic diagram is a characteristic graph, a containing portion is provided at an outer face of the packaging box and the characteristic diagram is put into the containing portion.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the packaging box of electronic apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the electronic apparatus is a connecting cable for signal transmission.